Highschool
by shasayaway123
Summary: Kori's life seems perfect to a stranger looking in but if somebody knew what she went through they could see how much she was suffering. So why did she add Richard Grayson playboy millionaire to her everyday life? Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Kori's pov

My name is Kori Anders I'm 17 years old. I live alone in a blue house with my sister Koma. I have one best friend. Although many boys do fall for me I chose not to let that effect my attitude and the way I act towards people. I'm a generally happy person who rarely gets upset or mad at anything. I have one arch enemie, Richard Grayson. He is such a player. Basically he has a new girl on his arm every day since sixth grade. Here we are now jr year in highschool and I can't even remember him having a relationship more than one week. I haven't actually had a conversation with him before but in the halls he always glares or snorts at me. My sister Koma is never at our house. She always is out partying or at clubs. My parents died when I was a year old in a train wreck. They were debating weither or not to take my sister and I on their mini vacation but decided not to because they needed a getaway. So here I am a 17 year old girl who basically defends herself and lives on her own. My story starts in highschool jr year, although it actually started many years ago nothing good happened until my 17th birthday.

I had already tried on about ever dress the store had in stock and nothing was perfect. My 17th birthday was in two weeks and I am was going to make this the best party ever. To do that I need the perfect dress. I asked my friend Rachel to come with me but she said I don't even use her opinion on things. I walked into another one of the many dress shops the mall had to offer. I saw the perfect dress for my party. It was pretty, elegant and it looked like I could dance in it and...it was $360. Koma would be furious if I bought something so expensive. I took it to the dressing room anyway avoiding the puppy dog eyes I got from men and glares from girls. I came out of the changing room booth and spun around in the mirror. Perfect. It was a light peach strapless dress that sparkled slightly and ended just before my knees. As I admired the dress I felt warm, tuff .hands touch my shoulders.

"You look hideous." I glanced at the mirror seeing the reflection of a boy I hated to see. Richard Grayson.

"Hello, Richard." I said almost mumbling my words. He let go of my shoulders now.

"Trying to find a dress for you party? I don't see why you try nobody's going to show up. Your Kori Anders." That's where he was wrong. As shallow as it sounds every boy liked me so at least I could count on them. I went back in my booth changed into my sweatpants, t-shirt and bikes while taking off my dress. I knew I couldn't buy it so I put it back on its hanger and walked out of the dressing rooms seeing Richard eyeing my and my dress.

Richards pov

She looked hot in that dress I don't see why she took it off its the best thing she ever wore. When she came out of the dressing rooms she looked a little sad and I saw her hang the dress back up on the rack with the rest.

"Why aren't you buying it. It's not like you own any nice clothes." Smooth Richard, real smooth.

"Unless you have $360 and will buy me that dress its not going home with me." her voice oozing of sad girl like voice.

I stood there for a few seconds staring at her. I never noticed it before but she was actually beautiful, not hot like other guys described her. Even with sweats on, her auburn flowing hair, tan skin, and the pool of green she has for eyes looked great on her. "I'll buy it for you." I stood there my heart thumping out of my chest wondering and waiting for her response. I got to eager and responded for her. "It's fine I'm rich. Rich people do this for their friends." _Friends, _not the word to describe our relationship but I was running low on words.

"Thanks for the offer but..." Before she even new what was going on I grabbed the dress off the rack and walked up to the cash register and payed for the dress. I handed her the bag took the receipt and left to my Shelby gt 500. Probably one of my worst cars but it's considered nice to the normal people. And I am so not normal.

Kori's pov

All weekend I thought about Richard and what he did for me. You don't just spend $360 on a girl unless you liked her. But Richards not capable of love, well like for that matter. I walked to school since my sister couldn't give me a ride. (another outrageous party last night.) As I walked into school I saw Rachel, my bestfriend.

"Hey." Rachel never was the most talkative girl in the world. She mostly just read books and meditated.

"Hello, I know this is quite random but do you think Richard Grayson has interest in me." That cam out wrong.

"Richard Grayson is not the type of guy for you. You shouldn't even talk to him." Even though she didn't understand correctly her advise was perfect **stay away from Richard Grayson.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Titans, DC comics do.

I hope I answer some of your questions.

Kori's pov

I was sitting in Social studies thinking. Why did he buy me the dress? Why does he hate me? Does he hate me? Clearly I couldn't just go up and ask him all these questions that would be strange. He might think I was a freak. Why would I care, I hate him. I have ever since fifth grade.

_**Flashback...**_

_"I love lunch time it's the only time I get to spend time with friends during school." I said to Rachel. "Ugh Richard is so load, he needs to quiet down."_

_"Kori's ugly, and is a loser. She has no friends! Her parents are dead and all she does is cry and wine about it." Is that Richard? And is he talking to Roy? Roy? The guy I've liked since second grade? He is and Roy is laughing._

_"Yea she is always is the center of attention. Or she was wants to be." Roy was joining Richard with the insults._

_I walked up to Richard about to give him what he deserved when, BAM! He hit me square on the face with apple sauce. Everyone started laughing at me. My face flushed, my palms got sticky and sweaty. I didn't know what to do. So I hit him back with my mystery meat. We started fighting with food. This wasn't a game. Nobody was laughing. With the exception of Roy. But he was always a happy person. _

_"Break it up you two. Principals office now." We were caught, not that I didn't think we would. It is was one of the lunch lady's who sent us down._

_In the office_

_"You two are in deep trouble. I expected more from you two." Mr. Slade wasn't the nicest principal and he sure knew how to make me feel guilty._

_"Actually, Kori told me she was going to punch me then she through food at me. She got herself all dirty in the process." That liar. _

_"But-"_

_"No buts Kori two weeks detention." _

_**End Of Flashback.**_

He never even bothered to listen to my side of the story. Ever since than Richard has done horrible things to ruin my life. That's why I was so surprised when he bought me the dress. Maybe he isn't out to get me after all.

Richards pov

The day was going by so slow. I just wanted to see Kori. I felt weird. Like I should hate her but when I saw her in that dress my world changed. It's been four days since. She hasn't been at school lately and Victor said she showed up today.

"Dude, quit daydreaming. It's freaking me out." Gar was one of my friends but we were never really that close.

"I wasn't, I was just thinking." Yea thinking about Kori.

"Sure man, thinking about a girl." This caught me off guard. Did he know I liked Kori? Wait I don't like Kori. "Who am I kidding you don't think about girls seriously. You just sleep with them." Not true, I don't sleep with every girl that I date.

"Hey did you guys get invited to Kori's party? Since she has no parents and invited almost everyone in the school, the party will be awesome!" Great Victors here.

"Yea Victor, I did but keep quiet I don't think she invited Richard. She doesn't like Him."

"Guys I'm still right here. And of course she likes me, everyone does." They both patted me on the back like I was dying or something. "Fine don't believe me I will ask her after math. Maybe she just is shy that's all."

The bell rang signaling math was done and we had one more period until school was over. My chance to ask Kori. I wondered the halls for a few minutes until I realized she probably wasn't here. I went to my last class and one hour later the bell rang. School was over and Iwas about to go through the doors to my car when I saw a crowd. It was full of whistling guys who appeared to be circling something. I pushed my way through the crowd and saw that something was Kori. She didn't have a shirt on. What was she doing, posing for these guys? I grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the crowd, took her bag off of her and slung it around my shoulder. I pulled her outside and opened my car door for her. She got in with hesitation and I got in on the drivers side. She sat there arms folded over her chest. I tried to keep my eyes of her while thinking what to say.

"Thank you for helping me." I could feel my anger flow out of my body. I thought she took her shirt off for them. How stupid am I.

"It's no problem. I couldn't have just left you there no shirt on with almost every guy in the school watching you. " I noticed she felt uncomfortable so I stripped my shirt off my body and handed it to her. She looked up at me with her big eyes. They were like a sea of green. They are so beautiful. She is so beautiful. What am I thinking you hate her. No, she hates you. "Do you want a ride home?" I could only hope she would say yes.

"Sure, I don't see why not." She had a sudden grumpy tone in her voice. Probably from being here with me. She always has hated me. Then again I hate her too. I think.

Kori's pov

I felt terribly awkward sitting in his car with no shirt on. I noticed he was staring at my breasts a few times. I figured he would do something like that. What a pervert. I don't see how he could just pull me into his car when I didn't have a shirt on and expect me to have no problem with it. I tried to be nice and it seemed that I was working.

"My house is the blue one on the right. Thanks for the ride." Could this day get any worse?

"Um Kori?" I noticed a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Yea Richard?" That sounded too pushy.

"Why do you hate me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Titans DC comics do.

Chapter 3-

Kori's pov

My knees got weak, my palms got sweaty, my hands shook and my head was dizzy. I know I don't like him I just couldn't answer the question its like I did like him but I didn't want him to know.

"Kori are you okay? You don't look so good maybe I-" The last thing I remember was hearing Richards smooth husky voice. What happened? Where am I? I looked around the room to see I was in a huge bedroom that looked like it was for a teenage guy. The walls were blue and there was hardwood flooring, a full body mirror, and over in the corner was a big, black, leather corner couch. On it was a guy. He was shirtless with gray sweatpants on. Even though I couldn't see his face I could see his back and he had been toned muscles. Not too big that they were gross and not to small that made you look like a lady. I looked down at myself noticing I was wrapped in a large thick furry blanket and my clothes were on the dresser across the room. I was wearing plaid sweat pants most likely for men and they were also very think. I wore a black v-neck shirt and black Nike socks. These clothes weren't mine. This room isn't mine. What happened? The curtains were open which let the moon shine through the windows. I decided I should wake up the stranger across the room.

"Excuse me please awake. I'm not sure where-" He shot up and off the couch leaving me breathless. It was Richard Grayson. Now I really wanted to know what happened.

"Are you okay? Please tell me you okay." Why was he so concerned?

"Yes I think I am."

"You think? I need more than that."

"Richard what happened yesterday day."

"You passed out when I was bringing you home. So I brought you to my house and put you on the couch. But Alfred said that it's rude to have you sleep there. The guest room is being redone so I put you in my bed and slept on the couch. I hope your not mad, I didn't know what to do." I could tell he was nervous about something. Why was he being so nice to me. I looked at him up and down. He was really good looking. His hair was all messy, probably from sleeping and his eyes were like deep blue shaddered crystals and they were full of worry. He was staring at me shirtless, alone, in his room at night.

"I'm not mad at all. Thank you." I glanced over at his nightstand and saw a picture. I walked over and looked at it hoping he didn't think I was rude. It was a picture of two adults. Most likely a married couple and they were with what I assumed was there son. They were at a circus and it looked like they were an act. "Who is this? Do you know them?"

Richards pov

She looked so beautiful standing there with her long auburn hair, sea green eyes and my clothes on. My clothes. I liked talking to her, even though it was just her trying to understand what happened yesterday, it was nice. She wondered over to my bed at sat down grabbing the picture off my nightstand.

"Who is this? Do you know them?" My heart thumped in my chest as she asked me these questions.

"Yeah I do. That's me and my parents. We used to be in the circus together. I traveled the country showing everyone my mad skill in acrobats." She giggled at my remark on 'mad skill'.

"That's really cool. Why did you stop?"

"When I turned seven, and this happened on the same day, somebody cut the tight rope in the middle of a show. They both fell. My dad died instantly but when I got over there and my mom told me she was proud of me. They took her away I screamed and cried for days." I sat there and waiting for a response. None. Sighing, I took the picture out of her hands and put it back, facedown on the nightstand. We sat there on my bed together. For what seemed like hours. I turned to look at her face and she looked at mine. She grabbed my hand with hers and kissed me lightly on the cheek. I almost melted right there on my bed but she saved me with her voice.

"I'm not going to tell you I'm sorry because I know you don't want to hear it. It's always the same thing. You tell someone your story about how someone you loved dies and all they say is sorry. They pretend they know how you feel when they don't." It's like she knows how I feel like something happened to her and she always get apologies for it. I want to say she does but her parents died when she was born. Her mom, while she was giving birth and her dad died of cancer before she was born. At least that's what she told everyone.

"Do you know what time it is?" There she goes again saving me with her voice. I peeked over at the clock on a shelf.

"12:48 a.m." I sat there and watched as a smile spread across her face. It was like she had a brilliant idea and wanted to share it. She grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers and pulled me out my door.

"I like to do this a lot when I'm home alone at night." She said while still pulling me, now down the stairs and then she stopped. "Where's the kitchen?" Now I was pulling her. We arrived in the kitchen and she started rapidly pulling out sugary sweets out of cabinets and shelves. "Now we make icecream."Together we mixed different icecream flavors with different foods.

"Nasty, you like this stuff? What's wrong with your tounge?" I laughed as she snorted. I looked at her face as it flushed pale.

"Woah, did you do that? Damn boy control your snorting." She was the cutest creature ever.

"So your a liar now huh? I'll teach you a lesson." I pounced on her while tickeling her tummy and she giggled and snorted and rolled on the floor. I rolled off of her stomach and laid down on the tiles.

"I'm not tickelish. I just like to laugh."

"I think I'm going to throw up. You make terrible icecream."

"Richard"

"Kori"

"Why were you always such a jerk to me and why now do you start acting nice?" It was a question I knew I'd hear from her someday

_**Flashback**_

_"But Bruce I don't want to go to school. I won't make any friends." Why does this have to happen to me._

_"Richard, you are eight years old you need to got to school." _

_"Fine. Bye Bruce." Bruce smiled at me and left me at the classroom door by myself. My first day of school and it started halfway through the school year. I opened the door to the classroom and saw 18-20 kids sitting in seats reading books with headphones in. I saw one girl who stood out from all the other blonde and brunettes. She had long, silky auburn hair and bright green eyes. She looked up and smiled at me waving. I started walking in her direction when I got stopped by the teacher._

_"Hello, you must be Richard. I'm Miss Robinson." She grabbed my hand shaking it and smiled. "Your seat is right here next to Kori Anders. She is very nice. Kori can you say hello to Richard?"_

_"Hey Richie." Richie, a nickname. The teacher went behind her desk as I sat down next to Kori. "Don't let her smile fool you she's a bad girl. She goes home to her boyfriend and has sex with him everyday after school. I saw her fighting with her husband once about it." This girl is really funny. "So Richie got a girlfriend?"_

_**End of Flashback**_

I never starting disliking Kori until I found out she liked Roy. Even then I couldn't hate her. I tried to get her to hate him but only got her to hate me.

"I've never hated you Kori and I'm not acting. I actually like you." Her face lit up as she smiled. Like her reflection I smiled. We laid there on my kitchen floor smiling at eachother. I have to admit to myself when looked awfully pretty and I really wanted to kiss her.

"Let's go somewhere. Someplace where nobody can see us."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans, DC comics does

Chapter 4-

Kori's pov

I had blind folded him and he let me drive his car. I was going to show him where I go when I felt alone or sad. But all he knew was we were going to a really cool place. It took about 45 minutes of him complaining and me telling him it was worth it to get there. I found it one day while I was depressed. I've never even told anyone about it before. It's a really pretty place by the ocean. It's not the beach its more like a small sandy shore but the rest is grass, hills and rocks. There is a small cave and a little waterfall flowing into a pool of water. I come here when nobody is home. Which is a lot. My sister is always out partying and I always feel alone in the world. But something about Richard made me feel less alone. Rachel was never help she is a quiet girl herself. And even though I get asked out by a new guy once everyday none of them really ever cared about me. I don't see how I think Richards different. He always has a new girlfriend. I led him out of his car and through my path and to the little pool with the waterfall. It wasn't really like a pool but more like a pond.

"Okay take off your blindfold."

"No wonder you hadn't showed this to anyone else its amazing." He turned to face me and I was sure he was going to kiss me. But I was wrong. He moved my hair behind my ear and smiled a lopsided grin.

"What? Is there something in my teeth?" I rubbed my finger to my teeth to check.

"No its nothing I was just looking at you smile." I snorted trying to laugh. I'm real classy.

"Next week is my birthday party. You should come."

"I thought you would never ask." Why is he so attractive? Why am I asking myself questions? And what by am I always nervous system when he is around? We swam in the pond for hours than laid on the beach and watched the sunrise. Hand in hand, fingers intertwined.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I do not own Teen Titans DC comics does.

Chapter 5-

Kori's Pov

I came into school tired, sweaty, and extremely happy. I had a great time with Richard today and I couldn't be better. I know I shouldn't feel like this but as corney as it sounds he changes my world when I'm with him. Its like I'm a whole new person and I loved it. It was just this morning when I woke up in his bed and now I'm here at school. Sitting in social studies, daydreaming about Richard Grayson. Why did he have this effect on me? I couldn't wait any longer to see him. I needed to get out of this classroom. "Mrs Newbury. Can use I the bathroom?"

"Yes Kori."

I walked out of the classroom and through the halls. All of them were empty. Why did I even come through the halls? Why do I ask myself so many questions? After about 10 minutes of wondering the halls I gave up. Hey you can't blame me, He always skips class. On my way back to the classroom I saw him. He was with some girl. They were making out. He was against the lockers and she was going all out on him. I felt my eyes swell with tears. My head spun and my knees went weak. I let out a small high pitched moaning type of noise and shook my head back and forth. No he wouldn't do that. Would he? He was a player. Rachel was right, stay away from him. I should have listened. I ran away from the scene crying. Or sobbing. Whichever one is heavier.

"Rachel come back." He was following me. I ran faster and faster. Away from him and away from that mystery girl.

_**2 hours later in the parking lot.**_

It felt like I was there in the parking lot for days. Minus night time. School was over and it has been for about 60 minutes. Almost every car was gone in the parking lot. I was still crying and I haven't stopped since I saw him kiss her. The crying turned into a sob or a moan every now and then. Why me? I heard footsteps coming so I quieted down.

"There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." And the player has arrived.

"..." If I don't talk he will go away.

"Please listen to me for 2 minutes. I'll explain everything." I glared at him with my blood shot eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes. So I was walking in the halls late for math. Again. And Kitten was there and she asked me out for like the 1000th time. I turned her down. I told her I liked someone else. Then she pinned me to the lockers and started shoving her tongue down my throat. I pushed her off of me and saw you running away crying. I didn't go back to class. I've been looking for you since." I burst out into fit of laughter and he smiled at me laughing as well.

"I'm sorry I was so quick to judge. But I just thought with all the girls you have dated you might do something like this."

"It's alright. I'm glad you cried." I looked up at him. "It shows you care about me."

"What? That's bullshit. I don't care about you."

"Then why have you been sitting here, back against the school, crying for 2 hours?"

"Why did you feel like you should follow me and explain for making out with kitten?"

"Well, even though you don't care about me I sure as hell care about you." I sat there waiting for him to go on. "I have cared about you since I moved here Kori. You were funny, nice and the first person I talked to in this school."

"Then why have you always been so mean! You made fun of me and bullied me."

He sighed waiting a few moments to speak and take this all in. "Kori when I found out you liked Roy I went insane. I thought you had always liked me." I sat there starring at him for what seemed like hours. He liked me. He had since we met. Finally, he looked back down at me with his big blue eyes. I thought I had him. I could have sworn on my life he was going to kiss me. But he didn't. He got up from the ground and offered me a hand. I accepted and he put his arm around my shoulders and smiled. He walked me home and I couldn't have been so happy. He really liked me.

**Home. Still Kori's pov**

Laying on my bed with my head swirling the other so many different thoughts, I pulled out my cellphone and called my best friend.

"Hey Rachel, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Why haven't you called me? We haven't hung out in like a week."

"Sorry Rach, I have been...busy."

"Yeah sure. So you excited for you party? Only two more days."

"Oh my gosh I completely forgot."

"That's totally like you to forget about your own party."

"Haha. Yeah it is isn't it."

"So I have been wondering, will gar be there?"

"Be where? my party? Well I invited him."

"Nice. He nice."

"Rachel is there something your not telling me?"

"You mean is there something your not telling me. Everyone is talking about you and Richard. Is that why you haven't called? Your to busy making out with the rich playboy?"

"Ew no." Is it gross? "We aren't dating."

"You wish. Bye lover girl. See you at school."

"Ughh, bye."

Lovergirl? I am not a lovergirl its a small crush. I think. I got out of bed and marked my calendar for my party. Now I won't forget. I opened my closet for some pajamas and saw my sparkling peachy dress. It's so beautiful I can't wait for the party. I wondered who will come. Hopefully not Koma. She ruined everything. I took a hot shower and crawled under my silky sheets. How is it already 10:32? I closed my eyes and snapped them open to the sound of my windows being tapped on. Who would it be so late at night?

"Kori? Kori are you in there? It's me Richard. Please open up!"

"Coming." I pushed open the curtains to see Richard holding the rim of my windows smiling at me.

"Hey."

"Hey." Idiot don't repeat what he says say something else. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you?" He crawled into my bedroom and sat on my bed.

"That sounded more like a question than a statement." I joined him, being sure to sit at least 3 inches apart.

"Me and Bruce were fighting. He's going off on another business trip."

"So you come here? How do you expect me to sleep knowing your in here."

"You don't have to sleep." That sounded seductive.

"Uh huh."

"Kori is something bothering you. I should quite down your parents are going to wake up." His eyes shot open to there fullest extent. "I'm sorry I...I forgot."

"It's fine, really. I never even knew them." Silence filled the air but he broke it before things got award.

"Is it true. What happened to your parents. That your dad died of cancer before you were born and your mom while giving birth?"

"No. It's not. They died in a train wreck when I was one year old. They were on vacation. They were going to take me and my sister but they changed their minds." My eyes started to water.

"I won't say sorry because I know that's not what you want to hear." He winked at me and I smiled. He wiped away my tears.

"My sister is supposed to take care of me but she is never home. She's always out partying. I don't ever have anyone to talk to its just me."

"Well now you have me." He wrapped is arm around my waist smirking. "When I'm alone and nobody is with me and I'm feeling sad I like to make icecream with weird toppings I find in other people's pantry." I smiled at him as I led him down stairs so we could make our late night snack.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I kinda forgot...well on to the story.

**Kori's pov **

Beep. Beep. Beep. Ugh what a nice way to start a morning. I grabbed my beeping phone and checked my new messages. All 27 of them. All from the same person. Dick Grayson. Why would he do this? It's way to early. Actually to him when he texted me it was way too late also.

First Text: Hey are you up?

Second Text: Is that a no?

Third Text: I ask a lot of questions don't I?

Forth Text:Ignore that one.

Really? Why is he so cute. The next 10 or so we're the same type of thing. Until I saw the next text well the 27th text.

'Hey. I know it's late, well early, but I need to talk to you about...you. Well us. I think we have been different around eachother for awhile. Call me when you get this'

I set my phone on my side table and waddled into my bathroom. It smelled like my strawberry shampoo. Sometimes I caught Dick sniffing my hair. He liked to play with it too. Almost always when we hung out he would have his hands running through my hair. I wouldn't admit it to him but I liked it. I combed through my hair thinking about it. Then brushed my teeth. Back in my room I got my clothes out of my dresser at looked up my mirror. Ew. I need to whiten my teeth. Oo look at my pretty calendar. The doggies are so cute. Oo look today's my birthday. My party is today. Today. MY PARTY IS TODAY. What am I going to do. I don't have any of my party supplies yet. What am I talking about I'm turning 17 I don't need supplies. I walked into my bathroom and turned the shower on. No water. Back on and off. It still wouldn't work. Great. I grabbed my clothes and strutted down the hall to the other bathroom. Although it was for guests and Koma told me to never use it. This was an emergency. I had a party and I wasn't showing up stinky and sweaty. I put the clothes on the counter, stripped off my clothes and turned on the shower. For the next 35 minutes I scrubbed, cleansed and moisturized my body and hair. I turned the shower off and felt a hand grab and pull me out.

"Koma! Get out I'm naked!" She can be so ignorant.

"There is a hot guy by the name of Dick Grayson who says he wants to see you. If I was you I wouldn't mess this up."

"Yea. I wouldn't mess this up by showing up to him naked." I pulled away from her and reached for my bra and panties.

"Make an impression on him Kori." She threw me my favorite cheetah print towel. I stared blankly at her. "Make an impression Kor. You need a boyfriend. And he seems nice."

I wrapped the towel around my body while Koma wrapped her hand around my wrist while spraying me with perfume. She pulled me through the halls and down the stairs. Within seconds I was in Dick's presence. Oh gosh what will he think of me. Maybe slut or whore. He must have heard me before he could see me from the way he spoke.

"Hey Kor I was-" He stared at me and stuttered for words. "like...um..what's up..and..uhhh..Kori where are your clothes?"

My turn to stutter for words. "I...shower..Koma..you...and..uhh..." Gosh why am I so stupid.

"Kori, do you think now is the place to be showing yourself naked to me." He smiled with all teeth and raised an eyebrow. "All I wanted to do was bring you too the maauauauuuuul-"

All I wanted to do was shower get ready and have the perfect day. It's my birthday. But Koma ruined everything. She ripped my towel clean off my body and ran. I stood there face flushed and palms sweating. I was naked in front of Dick Grayson. Not the way I wanted this to happen. Wait I didn't want this to happen.

"K-k-k-Koriiiiiii. Your naayayayaaked." I stood there frightened I wanted to move but I couldn't. His smiled reappeared but bigger. Much much bigger.

**Dick's Pov**

Wow. Wow. Really wow. I am Dick Grayson. I am considered a playboy. So I have seen my fair share of girls. Without the clothes. Kori was the best. I shouldn't even be comparing. She-They were so big. And she is so...beautiful. With or without her clothes. We stood there until Kori came into realization she was naked. She looked to her left then right and grabbed my jacked out of my hands and threw it around her shoulders and ran away out of the room. We weren't even dating yet and I've seen her topless and naked. I am the man. No I don't act like that for Kori. She's different. She's special. I think I love her. WHAT! No that's ridiculous. Like her, maybe. Maybe she likes me. I should ask her on a date. Just me and her. On a date. I like that. I wondered upstairs to where Kori ran and knocked on her door.

"Kori. You okay."

"No."

"Can I come in?"

"No."

I opened her door anyways and walked in shutting her door. I looked up at her curled in a ball with her covers pulled over her. "Kor, I'm sorry." I paused hoping she would stop me any second now. She didn't. "I should have closed my eyes. It was wrong for me to...stare, at a young lady while she is naked and didn't want me to see her."

"It's not that I didn't want you to see me. Its Koma, in her mind I need a boyfriend. One who's hot and smells nice. But just because you meet the standards doesn't mean she needs to set me up so I'm naked in front of you. It's wrong." I don't think she relized what she just said.

"So what your saying is that, you don't care if I see you naked and I'm hot and smell nice?"

"Yes. Wait no. No I didn't say that." She looked nervous. How cute.

"Kori, you know you can tell me anything right?"

"Yea. I guess."

"Good."

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"What about...ask you anything?"

"Most definitely."

"Kori will you go on a date with me?"

"Richard..."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything."

"Is this what you ment by talk about us."

"Yes. It's just one date." My palms were sweating and my voice cracked.

**Kori's pov. Before the party.**

My party starts in about two hours. I sat in front of the tv with a bag of sea salt chips and a Coke. My pool is in the process of heating up. Koma is surprisingly trying very hard to set up the party telling me to leave everything to her. She started the pool heater and ordered 20 boxes of pizza with everything you can imagine. She said she would do everything if she could stay. I invited everyone I knew and liked or kinda liked and some people I don't even know. I probably invited around 180 people. I turned the tv off and walked into my bathroom, washed my hands and put the curlers in my hair. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kori, what's up?"

"Nothing much vic just getting ready for my party."

"Cool. You invite Dickie?"

"Of course I invited Dick. I invited at least half the school."

"I know I'm just messing with ya."

"So why did you call? We haven't talked in like weeks."

"I called to see when your party starts."

"Oo it starts at 9. See ya there."

"Ight, by Kori."

I slid my phone shut and went in my closet to put on my dress. I slid it on along with my good bra and underwear. Tonight is going to be great, all I can picture is me dancing with the hottest seniors. Maybe Dick will get jealous. Hope not. That would be extremely embarrassing. I pulled out my gigantic makeup kit and did my makeup. Making sure not to put too much or too little. The party starts in one hour. Now 59 minutes. Downstairs Koma had food everywhere in the kitchen and in the living room the couches were moved off to the side. She had the disco ball set up on the ceiling along with neon lights. Outside paper lanterns were hung around the pool. The hot tub and the pool and steam coming off of them. 30 minutes until the party starts. I sat down on one of the patio chairs to take it all in.

"Hello Kori."

"Hey Gar, your here early."

"Is Rachel going to be here?"

"She's my bestfriend of course she is coming."

"Okay cool. I'll be in the bathroom."

With that he walked away leaving me all alone. I closed my eyes and leaned back in my chat. 20 more minutes. I woke up an hour later to Rachel slapping my arm. The music was loud, people were dancing and people were swimming in the pool.

"Howling have you been asleep." Rachel said in her monotone voice.

"I don't know but the party didn't start when I feel asleep." My friend Donna came up and grabbed my arm.

"Let's go dance with some seniors!" She dragged me and my but into the living room where senior boys ,or _men, _were drinking bear and dancing. One of them through there arm around me and started grinding behind me. I ruffled his sandy blonde hair and walked into the kitchen. The music was pounding everywhere around me, the lights were all off exept the neon ones. I turned on the kitchen light and screamed. Dick was going through my refrigerator and came out with a Pepsi.

"Hey Kori. You look great." He smiled a toothy grin. "Not so glad to see you've put your clothes on, but that's okay the night is young."

"Hey, Hey slow down there buddy." We sat on the counter and laughed drinking Pepsi and eating chips.

"This is a really big party. There's like 200 people here."

"Really I didn't invited that many."

"More people like you than you thought."

"It's not that great of a party, I mean I don't even have a dj."

"Yes you do. He's out back by the pool."

"Really?"

"No, but it would be cool." I giggled nervously. "Let's go for a ride."

"Where?"

"Anywhere, it is your birthday." We ran outside holding hands laughing. I was bear foot with my hair circled and my pretty peach dress. We got inside his truck and pulled out of my driveway and on to the highway.

"Where are we going? The city's that way?"

"I changed my mind, I pick."

"Okay tell me."

"Nope. Not even if you paid me." He grabbed my hand with his faced the road. For miles and miles we would be the only car on this highway. Driving crazy at 11 o' clock at night.

"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7...

**Kori's pov**

The night was warm and the moon was full. Me and Dick were at the beach and he was trying to get me into the water. I disagreed with the idea but I went in anyways. I took off my dress and ran in. The water was ice cold. I loved it.

"Hey Kori."

"Hey Richard." He grabbed me by the waist and spun me around. I laughed really loud.

"Do you like me?"

"Of course I like you."

"How much?"

"Dick..."

"Kori..."

"I like you a lot. I didn't think you were such a great, nice, sweet and good smelling person. His turn to laugh.

"Kori, I love you."

I fell silent. I already knew he liked me, but love? Everything I wanted was coming true.

"I have liked you ever since we were little. I could've sworn you liked me too but you didn't and-"

I kissed him. His lips were so soft and I didn't think he was such a good kisser. We stayed that way for a few extra minutes then he pulled away.

"Kori."

"You weren't the only one."

With that we spent the rest of our night swimming and kissing. At midnight he drove me home to a still alive party.

"I love you kor."

"I love you Richard." He kissed me softly then we walked back into my house. Everyone was still partying, some drinking, and everyone was having a great time. And so it seems Rachel was too. She was makingout with some guy in the pool. Some guy? That doesn't seem like a Rachel thing to do. I looked closer at the couple. That some guy was Gar. They seemed hot and heavy. In a couple hours the party died out leaving Koma asleep in her room, the house a mess and me insanely in love with Richard Grayson.


End file.
